Mantle of the Monkey Master
by GargoyleSama
Summary: COMPLETEWhat happens when Ron fully the Mystical Monkey Power and the Mantle of Ultimate Money Master. Ron and Kim and Hirotaka and Yori oh my.
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: I own not the Charectars of Kim Possible.**

**There is a line in this chapter that comes from a famous "Martial Arts" movie. Name the line and the Movie win a cookie. **

This was bad. No, it was worse. The sky was raining monkeys, real monkeys in ninja outfits. Kim was being overrun by them. Rufus and Ron were just managing to stay away from Monkey Fist. The strange thing was that Ron was getting better as he fought.

Ron struck back at Monkey Fist and landed a couple of blows of his own. Monkey Fist moved away.

_I can't believe this_, thought Ron. _He actually backed away. From me._

Not wasting a moment he went to Kim and pulled her up, scattering moneys as he did so.

"SECOND WAVE GO!!!" bellowed the mutated English lord.

A larger group of monkeys swarmed towards the two friends. Suddenly they heard the mechanical whine of a motorcycle, and saw it with two riders. The bike and its riders streaked towards the mass of simian fury. Laying the bike down to careen into the maddened multitude of monkeys the two figures leaped into the air striking monkeys as they went from the bike, to the air, ending up on the ground, neutralizing half of the monkey force. Upon landing they were facing Monkey Fist.

Kim picked out the male figure of the two immediately from his hair. It was Hirohita wielding twin katanas. She had no idea who the girl was, though it was obvious that she knew how to wield the najinta that she had in her hands.

"RETREAT!" called out Monkey Fist. "You have not seen the last of me Stoppable," the last word was uttered as an accursed word.

"Hirohita?" asked Kim.

Ron rushed by her and slid to in front of the girl. "Y-Yori-chan?"

"Yori-chan?"

"Greetings Ron-san," Yori blushed.

"Uh, Ron do you know these people?"

"Just Yori. She was at the school I went to in Japan. I have no idea who he is."

"I am Hirohita"

"Nice to meet you, so Yori why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Sensei sensed the growth of the power inside you. Also, we learned that Monkey Fist was going to try to eliminate you again. We could not allow that. It would make me sad."

Kim stepped between Ron and Yori, "WAIT! Could someone tell me what is going on?"

Yori looked quizzically from Hirohita to Ron to Kim, "They told you nothing?"

Ron spoke up, "I was told 'Tell no one'. So I didn't for the sake of the school … and the 'other' thing."

Hirohita nodded, "I suggest that we retire to someplace private; we can discuss everything then."

"Yes," nodded Yori, "Ron this is the Kim that you kept speaking of all the time correct? The one that we can trust if we need help?"

"This is her," Ron beamed.

"Then why did you not tell her Ron-san?"

"He said 'same ole same ole' when I asked him how it went."

"Well KP I was right. Struggled through classes fought a freak saved a powerful priceless artifact weapon." Then Ron got quiet and added, "That only Rufus, Monkey Fist, and I can use to the fullest."

Kim's jaw dropped and she did a double take. "Wait a minute. What was that last part?"

They were now in Bueno Nacho. Luckily on Saturday morning it was pretty empty. The four moved to a back corner booth.

"The Lotus Blade is a weapon that only the possessor of Mystical Monkey Power can use to the fullest. Since there are only three people in existence that fit that bill, Rufus and I are two. Monkey Fist is the other. With the treachery of a student, Monkey Fist got the Blade. Yori, Rufus and I got it back. I was able to retrieve it after a fight With Fiske and his monkey minions from an ice crevice by willing it."

Ron looked up at Kim from where his head was down. "Same ole same ole, except this time I was in the hero role instead of you. I didn't want you to get pissy that you were not getting the glory so I didn't say anything."

"Ron, I would not get pissy that you were able to do that when I wasn't around."

"What if you were? For the past couple of months something has been happening. I feel like I can see things no one else can see. Do things no one else can do. The strange thing is that when I try them when no one else is around I can. I have been causing myself to bumble and fumble for two months. TWO MONTHS Kim, of still acting the buffoon. I knew that I could take on Monkey Fist and his monkeys today. I could have thought to them and they would follow me. Remember when we went into space? I have been having dreams since then of the monkeys pledging loyalty and asking my bidding. That is how I got rid of them following me around when we got back. I told them to leave till I called them again."

"If I had the Lotus Blade here. I could show you. I think. It has been calling me in my dreams also. I just knew that there was no way I could go to Japan to get it. I didn't want to call it all the way here. To many questions to answer."

"Ron, where is this all coming from? I had no idea you felt like this."

"From inside KP, deep inside. It is a little ball that has just been getting larger and larger. I can't keep it in anymore."

Kim grasped Ron's hands, "Ron you don't have to feel that way. It is okay if you are better than me. We are not competing. What matters is that the job gets done and we are okay."

"Really KP?"

Kim nods as tears of catharsis start to stream from Ron's eyes. They clutch hands for a moment then Yori speaks up.

"Ron-san? From Sensei. He says it is time for it to be in your possession. For it is truly yours," with this Yori pulls out of her Hello Kitty backpack a long thin bundle wrapped in silk.


	2. Blade tricks

Ron looked at the bundle. Closed his eyes and sensed its contents. Rufus ha popped his head up when he felt the energy of it.

"Whoa," the mole rat said like a mantra.

"Maybe we better head to KP's house. Is anyone home?"

"The tweebs have a soccer game, so I don't think so."

"Let's book it then."

The counter person at Bueno Nacho had the most confused look on his face when Ron left without ordering anything.

"Okay, Yori."

Yori handed the package to Ron. The silk fell away leaving Ron holding the pale green blade. Ron closed his eyes and shortly the Lotus Blade glows and starts to rise into the air. Rufus tugged onto Ron's Shirt.

Without opening his eyes Ron spoke, "Sorry buddy, not now. I have something that I need to find out."

The Weapon started to glow brighter and distorting its shape till it started to wrap itself around Ron.

"RON!" screams Kim.

"I'm okay KP," reassures Ron. "I am doing this."

Rufus and Yori look on in awe. Even Hirotaka's cool demeanor is noticeably disrupted by Ron's 'experiment'.

"Done. How does it look?"

The four others could not get themselves to respond. Ron was covered by the blade, except his face. He looked into Kim's mirror. The 'suit' was fluid, no seams, yet it moved with every move of his body.

"Ron? What did you do?" implored Kim.

"I told the blade to armour me, and it did. It took some time because it hadn't done it in a while and I wanted a different style than feudal Japanese. I had to keep correcting what it was doing so I got what I wanted. So really how does it look?"

Yori responded, "Ron-san, no one knew it could do this. How do you feel?"

"Actually Yori, I knew it could do this. The blade and I have been communicating while I have slept. It told me its secrets; how it operated. And as to how I feel? I feel great."

In a flash the suit was back to the blade that it was to begin with. "See? No harm."

Another flash and it was a bracer on Ron's arm. "And now for something for inconspicous travelling. Now, Kim? Could you see if Wade can find monkey boy for me I have some unfinished business.


	3. An Offer and a Spar

DISCLAIMER: I, alas own not Kim Possible. This is not an exercise of profit but one of appreciation for the show.

"So, I guess now we wait," said Kim looking at the others in her room. "Ron? Could you stop pacing? Please? It is making me nervous."

"Yes Ron-san, and you are using up your energy for nothing," commented Yori.

Looking more frustrated and pent up than Kim can remember he sits down and starts to fidget. Glancing around the room he notices Hirotaka. "So, Hirotaka would you like to do some sparring?"

Kim's mouth drops in awe and fear for her friend. Hirotaka had handled Brikk without breaking a sweat. Ron was done for and Kim knew it. "Umm Ron, I don't think that is such a good idea."

Yori smiled a very disconcerting smile for Kim to see. She had seen it before. In the mirror, when she thought about Josh. "It pleases me to see you are taking more of interest in your educations Ron-chan."

Ron beamed at Yori's words. Kim frowned to see his reaction to the newcomer's comments. "Please don't encourage him. He will get hurt."

"I know what Ron-chan is capable of in a fight. Plus this will give me a chance to talk to you about the other reason I was sent."

"Sooo… what do you want to talk about."

"Possible-san the Mount Yamanouchi Academy would like to offer you a short term transfer to help with your martial skills. This is so that you will have the skills to aid the Chosen One when the time comes. He has declined our requests to relocate permanently to the academy, and this is seen by the elders to be the next best thing."

"Chosen One? Who, you mean Ron?"

"Yes Possible-San. He is the Chosen, for the Lotus Blade has chosen him as its master. He has been acknowledged as the Chosen One. It is his destiny to lead the school. Yet he chooses not to fulfill it for some reason," Yori looked at Kim with unforgiving eyes. "He is very devoted to you. He is giving up a great position to stay with you. We just want to make sure that he is able to fulfill his destiny."

Yori sighed, "Will you please come to the academy? If you say yes there are many more things that can be revealed to you. You will also find that the skills taught to you are different from any you have ever learned."

Kim looked at the Japanese girls face and could feel the emotion. It made her uncomfortable. She didn't know why. This place wanted Ron, but to get them they were offering her something. Her brain could not quite work its way around that. 'Someone wants Ron, but they say I can tag along?' Kim tries to shake the confusion away.

"So, what are some of the things **_YOU_** can teach **_ME_**?"

"Possible-San, perhaps how to do," Yori smiled and then disappeared and then reappeared behind Kim, whispering into her ear, "**_this_**."

"So Hirotaka are you ready?"

"Yes Stoppable-San."

The two stood stark still. The breeze blew their hair. All of a sudden Hirotaka attacked. Ron started to block the series of strikes. In the midst of them Ron's open palm struck out and hit Hirotaka strait on the breast bone. Using Hirotaka's surprise Ron recovered the distance between the two.

Ron smiled at his opponent. Hirotaka started another offensive flurry. Ron maintaining his smile dodged and kept dodging. His smile not going away as he worked Hirotaka into position and performed a spin and back kicked Hirotaka into the oak tree that held the tire swing that he and Kim had spent many a summer on.

'This has got to stop,' chided Hirotaka's inner-voice.

"So tell me about yourself Stoppable-San. Yori-kun talks about you non-stop but when Kim and I went on a date she never mentioned you once."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, Kim spent the whole night trying to seduce me and mentioned you not once. While Yori on the other hand can't stop talking about you, except when she is 'occupied'"

Kim and Yori and gone to the window to watch the two spar in enough time to see Ron scream. After the scream Ron forced his arms forward and Hirotaka slammed into the tree again. His leather jacket and shirt shredded and his chest red. Kim opened the window and dropped down using a light touch of the trellis and her gymnastic skills to land safely. Yori dropped just after Kim and landed next to her. Both girls ran for the prone figure. As they got there Hirotaka started to stir and get up.

Yori stopped at Ron seeing Hirotaka rise. "Ron-chan… was that the Cyclone Strike? Please tell me," implored Yori.

"Hirotaka, are you okay?"

"I am fine Kim," answered the disheveled teen. "There is something that I need to do."

"Yes, Yori, it was. Don't ask me how I did it. I just wanted to strike and the knowledge was there."

Yori took a step towards him and put out her had to touch him, but stopped short. Hirotaka approached and dropped to the ground and kowtowed to Ron.

"Please, Master, I apologize for incurring your wrath. Please forgive me."

"Get up dude, it is okay. You were just trying to hit my buttons to through me off. That was what my smile was for. It seems that I can learn something from you on that front."

Kim was slack jawed. "What buttons could let you do THAT? You were six feet away from him and he flew about that distance to the tree. RON, that was a LEATHER jacket that was shredded and you didn't even touch him. That was Shego level stuff." Kim paused and looked imploringly to Ron, "What is going on?"

"Possible-San, do you accept the offer? If you do then a lot of things can be said," urged Yori.

"Yes, I do. Can we work out a time or are we off now?"

"A convenient time will be scheduled and made to look like an exchange like with Ron-chan."

Hirotaka stepped forward and said, "I think it might be best if we go inside."

"Uh yeah, umm about the jacket, I am sorry. I have an uncle that owns a store. I could get you a nice discount on a new one. I, err, have some money set back I could chip in."

"No, it is quite alright. I have others. I will take this as a lesson."

"Okay, we are inside and I am going to the 'Academy', so WHAT THE HECK is going on?"

Later up in Kim's room with hushed voices since her parents and the tweebs were home, "Let me get this strait. The academy is a secret ninja school specializing in Monkey Kung Fu. Since Ron got hit by the 'Mystical Monkey Power' he was arranged to go so they could test him." Kim looked at the four in the room. After they had nodded she continued, "During that week Monkey Fist attacked to get a magic sword, which is now here, but Ron fought him and a traitorous student to stop them. And since the sword chose him he is now the Chosen One. That being the case Ron is expected to take the Monkey Master Mantle and lead the school as well as the monkey ninjas."

Yori nodded enthusiastically. "Yes Kim-San, I knew you would understand all of it once we told you."

"I get it, but I just don't understand it."

"Kim-San, your friend could very likely be the most powerful martial artist of this generation. With training and experience. But right now he is not focused. That is why we want him to come back to the academy. Since we understand that he will probably not be able or want to stay for various reasons, the next best thing is to train the best martial artist near him to drill him and push him whenever there is a chance," Hirotaka smiled and lifted Kim's chin.

Kim almost melted from looking at him, but then she remembered Bonnie at the airport last time. 'Get a grip on yourself.' "Okay I am starting to see what is going on. But why bring the blade?"

"Sensei said that it was time for the Chosen One to awaken. I think that Hirotaka has found that it is true that he has awakened at least partly."


	4. Conflict and Resoluion,  Partners foreve...

I own not Kim Possible, or any other persons fact or fictional in the series. I do this for fun and to help keep my sanity from being over run with stories, not for profit.

The Kimmunicator goes off. Ron looks expectantly to Kim. Kim flips up the top and there is Wade.

"What's the sitch Wade?" asks Kim.

Ron sticks his head in. "Have you found Monkey Fist?"

"Sorry Ron. Not yet, but I think I might know where he is going to be later."

"That is our Wade," says Ron. "So, where do you think?"

"Middleton Space Center. Fredrick's ship is landing there today at five fifteen."

"Fredrick is coming back? It has been a year already hasn't it?"

"And I can make sure we are in a good spot to nab Monkey Fist when he pops his head out," commented Kim. "Dad will do anything for his little girl," finished Kim in her 'cute little girl pose'.

"Excuse me Ron-San," interjected Yori. "But who is this Fredrick?"

"Just the smartest monkey on the planet ... Err in space, but soon to be on the planet."

"Monkey Fist kidnapped him into space trying to make himself the Ultimate Monkey Master. Fredrick got out, but Ron was in the rocket also. Fredrick piloted me up to the space station in one of my dad's prototype ships. We stopped Monkey Fist and that is when the monkey ninja's followed Ron around EVERYWHERE."

"Bad memories Kim. Bad."

"Anyway," cutting a look to Ron, "Fredrick stayed on the space station to do his mission. And today is the day of his scheduled landing."

Yori nodded and walked over to Ron. "So, Ron-San, when do we leave?"

Kim cut a cruel glance to the Asian girl. She then gave Ron the 'What are you doing? And you better stop whatever it is' look. "Uh well I usually just take KP's lead."

"Oh, I am sorry Possible-San. When do we leave?"

"I will need to talk to my dad. He can get us the passes that we will need. He can also give us a ride. Wade? Thank you. Keep us informed if Monkey Fist pops up before then. Kim out." Kim closes the Kimmunicator and sits down heavily on the bed glaring at Ron and Yori.

Hirotaka walked into the room in one of Ron's spare mission shirts that he kept stashed here just I case. "This is a pretty good fit Stoppable-San." Hirotaka sits next to Kim, looks at her, and then winks. "So Kim-San, what do we do?"

"We wait," Kim replied curtly, starting to bounce her heel as she continued to send daggers to Yori and Ron in her mind.

_'Wait, why am I doing this? She obviously likes Ron. Ron likes her. No big, it's not like Ron and I are an item or anything. Ron has improved a lot. I have always told him to show more confidence. That means that he will take the initiative in situations that he wants to. Even with me around. GRRRRR, why am I hating this then. He is my friend, I should be happy with him. But I am so mad.' _"ARRRRGH!" finished Kim out-loud.

"Hey KP relax. We will be in action soon. I know how impatient you can be when you have to wait, but there is nothing to be done now," counseled Ron. "Maybe if we take a walk or something KP?"

Ron looked concerned for his friend. That seemed to break Kim out of her burning glare. Kim looked up to him. "Yeah, Yori, let's show you the neighborhood."

"You guys head downstairs. We will be there in a moment," said Ron to the two visitors. After they had left the room, "What's wrong KP?"

"Nothing Ron. Nothing at all. … Well maybe how she is looking at you. I don't want her to hurt you. I just get this feeling that she is using you. That she is being nice to you to string you along to do what she wants. **SIGH…" ** Kim looked up at her friend. "Let me guess, you think I am crazy for thinking that."

"Yes and no. KP besides you she is the only girl that shows ANY and I mean **_ANY _**interest in me. I know that you will never care for me like she does. I am your friend. We have been around each other so much that you see me as a brother instead of as a guy. I hated Mankey with the burning hatred of a thousand suns. But after I never tried to do anything to break you two up, or keep you apart, except maybe the times you bailed on your plans with me at a flutter of his eyelashes. Don't worry about me getting 'hurt'. We go on death defying missions all the time. If you are worried about me getting hurt then, THOSE are the times you should worry about," Ron implored. "Don't I get a chance to have happiness without you involved in the equation? To find someone that likes me for me, not for the fact I am your friend and sidekick. Or worse yet, the feel pity for me. Do you know how much THAT hurts?"

"All that I am asking is to please give this a chance. For me. You say you can do anything. Then do this for me. For your friend. For someone that loves you more than anyone. I can even post it to the site… I will give you a ride anytime that you might need one," Ron then pulled something that he had never done before. He gave Kim the puppy look. Instead of the 'cute pleading puppy' of Kim, his was the 'lovable stray that is hungry and out in the rain'.

Seeing Ron's face like that she had to turn away, but it is too late. "Where did you learn that?"

"From watching you do yours. I know I am not as cute as you, but I am ALL over pathetic. So I went with my strengths."

"How long have you been waiting to do that to me?"

"Oh, about six months now, so does this mean you will do it?"

"Yes, but if she so much as makes you gloomy or heaven help her makes you cry, her ass is mine."

Ron started to beam. "And get THAT thought out of your head," his best friend said, quashing the fantasy.

"Besides you will always be my best friend. No one can take that away. Right, partner?"

"Right … PARTNER."

The two partners hug each other as Ron spins Kim around. "Let's head out. We don't want to keep them waiting to long. Besides I bet Hirotaka would love to walk with you."

"Nope, when he was here last time he wound up hooked up with Bonnie."

"Bon Bon, seriously? Man when I am in charge of things it will be mandatory to have taste in girlfriends."

Laughing the two teens bounded down the stairs.

Author Notes

First time for author notes, so please bear with me. Some may not agree with the portrayals in this part of the story. I do. It is my story therefore, my ideas. Allow me to explain.

1. Yes Kim has feelings for Ron. Yes they confuse her at times. Yes she is a teenage girl, though remarkably mature for the most part.

2. Kim can not resist trying to be perfect, or resist a challenge.

3. Putting these together Ron was able to apply her positive attributes to override her negative ones. In this case jealousy.

4. About Ron improving, Kim has repeatedly said that he was her partner. Ron is holding Kim to that statement. Partner as in equals in the team. If Kim was to see him as anything but equal that would make him the sidekick, which would then make Kim a liar. And we all know how much Kim likes to lie.

I would like to thank those that have reviewed. I have said that I don't do this for profit. This was partly true. I do not do this for monetary compensation. But the approval of the audience is what any true artist looks for. Not that I am anywhere near artist level but, it still feels good not to get beer thrown at you on open mike night.

So up next a tour of the neighborhood, the 'rents come home, and off we go.


	5. PreK and Mankey

The four teens start to meander on a tour of the neighborhood. Yori walked close to Ron almost touching him. Kim had an uncharacteristic dark cloud on her demeanor. Hirotaka walked next to her not paying attention to the continuous commentary by Ron.

Coming up to the Pre-K Ron to the front, "This is where it all began. First day of Pre-K when Kim and I met and a life long partnership started."

Kim frowned and looked away. Were they life long partners? She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. She wasn't sure anymore. Ron was changing. She didn't know what was going to happen anymore. She didn't really want to be romantic with Ron. She had convinced herself of that. He was nice yes. And good looking at times. Especially when he smiled. And then there were the times when he ran his hand through his hair…

_No, Kim, get a hold of yourself. Ron is your friend, your best friend. Not some boy to crush on. Well he is, just not for you. Then why are you getting angry that ninja skank for hanging onto him. She is not a skank. She is nice. It seems. Ron deserves to be happy. So do you. I have Josh. But Josh is no Ron. Luckily. How can you say that? He is so handsome, and artistic and sigh. Would he risk his life for you on a regular basis for nothing more than your friendship? Well… See, Ron would give you his life, his heart, his soul. I know. Yes, because he already has done it. Yes. And what have you done with it? I… Nothing, that's what, at least nothing good. SHUTUP! No, you have treated Ron badly because he didn't fit into your dreams about Josh, now you are angry that someone else is interested in something that you cast aside. Come on Wade, beep me now. Sure, dodge the hard stuff, and get along with the easy stuff like saving the world. That is not hard; you do it daily, dealing with your emotions like an adult THAT is hard. _

Kim unknowingly walked over to the swings and sat down. Lost in her argument with herself she didn't see a shadow approach till it was cast over her.

"Hey, Kim," said the voice of the shadow.

Looking up Kim saw Josh, "Oh, HI! JOSH!"

Josh Mankey rubbed his ear, "Guess you are happy to see me, huh?"

"You don't know how much."

"Hey, KP. Oh, Hi Mankey."

"Stoppable. Who's with you?"

"This is Yori, we met when I went to Japan for school, and this is Hirotaka he came here. So what are you doing here?" Ron said suspiciously.

"Well I was on my way over to Kim's house to see if she would like to go out this evening."

"I'd love to Josh," Kim said glaring at Ron.

Ron looked curiously at his friend. "I guess it is three for Bueno Nacho after Fredrick lands and Monkeyboy gets his ass kicked."

"RON! You will hit Josh over my dead body!"

"Uh, Kim, chill. I meant Monkey Fist. Remember him? Still at large in the area? We were going to get him when he made a grab for Fredrick? Anyway why would I want to take down Mankey?"

Kim glanced away from Ron. "It's just I know you don't like him. And now …"

"Kim, in your own words, I am so over that. I have decided not to beat myself up anymore. It is time for the Ronster to take charge of his own life. Go have fun you kids. Just leave a message with your dad so we can get in and take out Monkey Fist and his neebish ninjas."

"No, I need to take care of business. Sorry Josh, but duty calls," she says going close to the crush. "Can I get a rain check?" All of a sudden she kisses him full on the lips.

"Uh, s-s-sure Kim."

Smiling a smile of triumph Kim walks a way from the group.


	6. A Crew is Formed

Thank you all who have reviewed. To give a little insight. Yes, Kim may have some deeper feelings than she shows. But, she may also just be in the I don't want him but I don't want anyone else to have him either stage. She doesn't understand her emotions. Ron has always been there. He is a constant in her life. Possibly even more than her parents. Both have careers that require long and odd hours. Through it all there was Ron. What happens in her mind when she sees him changing. The one constant in her life, no matter what she does is changing, for better or worse it doesn't matter.

Disclaimer: I own not the characters or the locals of Kim Possible. Disney owns them. Well there is at least one reason to bow to the Rat God.

About the last chapter, I wrote that on the quick. I was not sure if I was going to be able to get anything posted in the next few days. Well that cleared up so here is the next chapter. I might be posting some this weekend but make no promises.

And on with the show.

Ron and the two teen ninjas followed the striding Kim. The three were looking at each other.

"Ron-San, what is wrong with Possible-San?" asked Yori.

"I don't know. I think it might have something to do with me exerting myself. Maybe it is how you act toward me. I have lost my Kim-sense."

Hirotaka pulled up even with the other two. "Maybe Possible-San just needs some time to think things through."

"You may be right Hiro-San. You two hungry? We need to keep up our strength."

"Hai Ron-San."

"Hey, KP."

Kim turns around, eyes in casual indifference. "Yes, Ron?"

"I was thinking that we would hit Bueno Nacho and fuel up for the fight ahead. You wanna come or you just going to head home?"

"No, go ahead. Whatever. I will give you a call if something happens."

"Well, I guess that it is three for Bueno Nacho."

Josh watched the four people walk off, still thinking about the lip-lock that Kim gave him. THIS will be worth the rain check. He didn't notice the shadows gather up behind him. He saw nothing except blackness when they disappeared.

Kim collapsed on her bed when she got home. _I can go out with Josh while Ron and the ninja skank take on Monkey Fist. As if. Who does he think he is? I am the hero he is the sidekick. ...No not sidekick. He is my partner. You are afraid that you will lose him. So not the drama. Uh huh not buying it. Okay, I care about Ron. But not as a boyfriend. Then why is it a problem if someone else finds him desirable. You have had boyfriends. Name two times he had a date._ _Well there was that time with Zita. And another. I am thinking. When he went with you. Yes that is ... no, that was not a date. You started to agree._

The familiar refrain of the Kimmunicator went off breaking her out of her mental argument.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim, where's Ron?"

"At Bueno Nacho with Hirotaka and Yori. Why?"

"We got a hit on the site about Monkey Fist. I think you need to sit down."

"And this is Bueno Nacho."

"It is just as you have told me Ron-San."

"I do not tell lies about Bueno Nacho. None needed. So why don't you two grab us a place to sit, and I will get us the food."

Yori and Hirotaka sat down in a booth while Ron got a Bueno Pack. _Yep that should do it. Good sampling of everything and enough soda for the three of us._

Ron took the precariously balanced tray to the booth that the two had picked out. Setting the tray down smiling he handed out the food and left a large amount in the middle of the table. Setting the cups up he poured out the drink. The two take up their drinks and hold them up to Ron; he then does the same and all three drink.

"Thank you Ron-San. We accept."

"Yes, Boss," Hirotaka responds.

"Accept? Boss? Could you tell me what is going on?"

Hirotaka starts as Yori is trying to figure out how best to eat the naco that was put in front of her. "It is custom in Japan that when you take a sub-ordinate in your organization you supply them with your food and drink. If they accept they eat and drink with you. We understand enough of your culture that you have done this. We accept the positions that you offer us."

"Yes Ron-San. That is why you did this right?" Yori asks as she wipes her chin looking at the cruel food that tried to attack her as she ate it.

"Right. So you two are now in my crew. Right?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Hai, Ron-San."

"Sweet!" Ron said raising his arms.

"Watch where you are putting that arm Ron," Bonnie said next to him. "Where did you get the bling? Left overs from the naco money?"

"Oh, hi Bon-Bon. No, it's err... a present from my friends in Japan. This is Yori and this is..."

"HIROTAKA!!!" screamed the cheerleader as she slid next to the booth.

"Don't think that you can sit with me at lunch okay Ron? I am here because of Hirotaka."

"Sure Bon-Bon whatever."

Kim comes running through the front door strait for the booth. She slides to Ron.

"What's wrong KP?" asks the blond quickly.

"Ron thank God I found you. Wade play it for him."

The screen on the Kimmunicator replaced the young brainiac with a video of Monkey Fist and Josh.

"Greetings Kim Possible. It seems that I have something that you desire and you have something that I desire. I am not an unreasonable man. Far from. I am willing to trade this bit of fluff for what I want. Please have Stoppable meet me and exchange himself for this bit of a waist. And Kimberly I **AM** serious." A knife appears next to Josh's skin and presses down, just not quite enough to draw blood.

The screen goes black and back to Wade. Kim looks up to Ron with pleading eyes. Not the puppy dog eyes that she used to get her way. But the eyes of someone that had a decision to make that didn't want to make it.

"Okay, Kim. How do you want to play this one?"

Kim looked up with tears in her eyes, "I don't know Ron. I don't want to lose either of you."

"Okay, this is how we play it. We wait for Monkey Fist to call back. Then when I find where he is we will get back Josh and I will get a piece of Fiske."

"Ron... no."

"Yes, KP. Is the crew up to taking out some evil monkey ass?"

"Hai, Boss."

"Crew, Boss?" Kim and Bonnie say at once looking at the others.

"Yes, Ron-San offered us a position and we accepted."

"Guys I have Monkey Fist," Wade broke in.

"Put him through," Ron said.

"Stoppable?"

"Yes, Monty."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sure. This is how it is going to go down. Me for your hostage right?"

"Uh, Yes."

"Okay. One thing. My two lieutenants will be with me. When I move forward Josh will move forward. They will leave with him to insure that he is safe. They will not return until I am through wiping the ground with your ass."

Monkey Fist started to sputter. "Fine. Meet me in two hours in the warehouse district. Any monkey business on your part will result in this boys death."

"See you then Monty."

Ron closed the Kimmunicator. "Okay. Yori, Hirotaka you are with me. When you get Josh, get him to KP's house. Bonnie, I need a favour from you. I don't care what it costs. I need you to get Kim home and make sure she stays there. Kim, I need you to go with Bonnie and keep it together at least till Hiro and Yori get Josh back to you."

A distraught Kim looked up at him, "What are you going to do?"

"Make sure that there is only one Monkey Master," Ron said without emotion.

Bonnie looked at Ron with realization dawning on her. She had made a science out of judging people by looks. She had never taken a second "look" at Ron. She actually LOOKED at him now. What she saw was all that she finally stopped had new understanding.

"Ron just bring back Josh. That is enough. Kim? Let's go. My car is outside. Take care Ron. I want to talk to you later."

Confusedly Ron responded, "Will do Bon-Bon."

Ron popped his neck with to loud pops. When he slung his arms out the popping of his shoulders, arms, and hands sounded like a string of fireworks going off.

"Alright crew. Let's get ready."


	7. Insight and a rescue

Thank you all for the reviews. As of right now I see two or three more chapters in this story line. This all depends on the characters and what they decide. As I receive no monetary compensation for these stories, the reviews and enjoyment of the audience is one of the main things that drive my desire to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Kim Possible or the characters there in. The covert operation last night was successfully repelled by the combined forces of the Little Mermaids Atlantean Corps and Cinderella's mouse commandos.

And now for our next exciting episode of Kim Possible.

Ron and the teen ninjas left Kim's house. Ron wanted to check on her and reassure her that everything was going to be okay. It took a bit to get through the numbed teen hero, but he was able to get her to respond. Bonnie was still there following his instructions. This might take some getting used to, but he had always liked Bonnie. The fact that she didn't like him, or didn't care to have him around was irrelevant.

"Okay, we know how we are going to play this right?"

"Yes, Stoppable-San. When we get the hostage we get him to safety then signal you."

"Right, don't come back. Unlike Kim I can't fight to my fullest when those I car about are in danger. Yori, if something happens make sure Kim is okay. That is your duty. Promise me you won't let anything happen to her."

"I swear Ron-San."

"Good, thank you. Okay let's go."

Bonnie watched the three turn down the road and disappear. Turning she looked at her main rival, at least in her mind, sitting on the bed clutching a pillow. This was so unbelievable. Kim was despondent and ineffectual and Ron was out to save the day. RON, the klutz, spaz, and perpetual toy of the bullies. Bonnie had risen to the position she was in in the school by being able to look at someone and instantly figure out if they were a threat, useful or useless. Ron had been the third in junior high, Kim the first.

This afternoon in Bueno Nacho she looked again at Ron. He HAD changed. She didn't know when but now she kicks herself for not reevaluating people on a regular basis. How much further could I have gone she kept wondering. Ron had a sense about him. A presence that not even the top jocks had. The only one near to him like that was now sitting in front of her on the verge of emotional collapse. She sat down next to Kim.

"He'll be okay. Don't ask me how, but Ron will come back."

Kim looked up to Bonnie. "Why? Why are you doing this Bonnie? Why is this happening?"

"I am doing this for the same reason that I do pretty much everything. To get ahead. Have you LOOKED at Ron lately? I haven't, but today I DID. Whatever Ron has I want on my side. I know I can't be close to him like you. But when he hits school like that I can ride in the draft."

Kim looked at the other girl. "You mean that you are doing this for your own twisted reasons? When Josh or Ron could be killed."

Bonnie shook her head. "Josh won't die because Ron won't let that happen. He made you the promise that you would have Josh back. As to Ron dying. Won't happen. Not with what I saw?"

"What do you mean, 'What you saw.'"

"Kim this goes no further than us and if you tell anyone I will make sure they know you are crazy." Bonnie took a deep breath and looked away. "I get glimpses of things. From the past and future. Ever notice how I am wearing something the day before it becomes trendy. People around here say I set trends. I don't. I follow them from the front. I can get glimpses of people also. Today I did that to Ron. His was different than it was in junior high. Something happened to him that changed everything. Before he was just a manager at some fast food place. Now. I don't know what I saw. But it wasn't his death. It's confusing, you know, every so often I can't control it and I see another image of someone laid on top of them. Like transparent paper dolls. Sometime it is the future, sometimes the past."

Bonnie paused and looked at Kim. "Yeah I know I call you a freak. But from what you do and what I do, I am the freak. And I can't let anyone KNOW!"

Bonnie sat down tears welling up in her eyes. Kim put her arm around her. "Sometimes you never know what someone else is going through." The girls look at each other without saying anything then look away.

"Any idea how this will end?"

"Sorry Kim. Somethings when I think about them go blank."

"SIGH. Thanks anyway."

"So have you thought about what happens next?"

"Yes, Ron gets Josh from Fiske, then I hunt him down like the animal he is."

"Admiral idea. I meant the big picture. After we graduate. Where are you going to college? Are you going to keep doing the save the world thing? What about Ron?"

"Well I have a couple of offers for college. I have it narrowed to two. Ron hasn't gotten any offers. I guess I can call in some favours to get him in where I go. I am sure we will have time to handle a mission now and then."

Kim stopped while Bonnie shook her head. "Kim, With your grades and parents you can get in anywhere. Add in the fame part and some of these schools will pay you. Ron on the other hand is just getting by. His parents, while I am sure are nice enough, are not high level people in their fields. Do you know what his college fund looks like? Kim, the real world takes money. I can help, but I want in on this."

"What are you saying Bonnie?"

Bonnie jotted down some numbers and handed the slip of paper to Kim. "Those are the numbers to the next Lotto. It is going to be one hundred twenty-five million dollars. You can bank roll all of these operations in style for that. I want a position on the team. I don't want to go out and fight them. Been there with you. Not interested. I can help you trying to figure out where they will hit next though. Proactive, preemptive saving as it were. With that type of money the only place you could go for college that wouldn't let Ron in would be Vassar."

Kim looked dumbfounded at Bonnie. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me."

"Not hate Kim. I saw you as competition. Pure and simple. The time is coming soon when we will both be small fish in a very large sea of popularity. You are famous. That helps. If I am associated with that it spills over to me. I am not as altruistic as you are. My abilities falter when I try to use them for direct financial gain. I can give the knowledge to someone else and benefit through them and things work okay. So what about it Kim? Want to crank this up to the big leagues?"

Ron was wearing a silk gi supplied by Hirotaka. Yori and Hirotaka were flanking him in theirs. They were walking in the warehouse district heading to the meeting location. Turning the corner they saw Monkey Fist and Josh. _This is it_, thought Ron, _no turning back._

"Okay Monkey Fist, let him walk this way and I will start."

"Ah, Stoppable. Come to save your friends lover. How progressive of you."

"No, I came to take an innocent away from the little war that we have going on. After that I am going to make sure that there is one less person with the mystical monkey power. So let's get this started."

Monkey Fist pushed the trembling boy forward. "If you run you will die."

Josh stumble walked making sure he did not move quickly. He saw the figure of Ron approaching. Well it looked like him. He didn't move like Stoppable. It was smooth as if he wasn't moving just everything around him was.

When they got closer he heard him. "When we pass each other my friends will take you to safety. I will handle everything else. And what I do here will not compare to what I will do to you if you EVER do Kim wrong."

Ron moved about fifteen more feet forward and stopped. Josh kept going and when he got within twenty feet of the teen ninjas they moved. Well that is the closest thing that Josh could compare it to. All of the sudden they were beside him and the next the surrounding landscape was blurred.

"Okay Monty, we wait for my signal then I will kick your ass."

"And what, pray tell, would you do if I start before your signal."

"Kick your ass and make sure that EVERYONE knows about your lack of honour in a personal fight with and honorable foe."

Monkey Fist humphed sulkily and started to wait.

Kim and Bonnie were ironing out details of their deal as there came a rapping at her bedroom window. Outside on the edge were Hirotaka and Yori with Josh.

"Just as Stoppable-San promised. Yori will stay here while I let Stoppable-San know."

Hirotaka seemed to take a step back and then he was gone. Yori helped Josh in from the outside while Kim helped him from inside. Yori slipped in after him. She looked around the room.

"We now wait for Ron-San."

She took a position at the window. Kim didn't see her eyes, but she knew Yori was scanning the environment for any sign of threats, or Ron.

Kim looked at Josh and hugged him. "Josh I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, could you tell me what is going on?" Josh looked around the room, from Kim to Bonnie, to the mysterious girl that helped carry him back here at a blur.

"You were kidnapped by one of my enemies. Well, he is more of Ron's arch nemesis. He wanted to trade you for Ron. I am sorry Josh. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you, but I couldn't have sent Ron to him. Ron chose to go on his own. And now you are here safe, thanks to Ron."

Josh just slumped to the ground. Kim sat next to him and hugged him. He felt Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder. And he thought he heard the mystery girl say something in Japanese.

Ron was still standing in front of Monkey Fist, all of a sudden something flew next to his head impaling itself in the ground in front of him. He glanced down and smiled.

"Okay Monty, it is time to end this."

Monkey Fist was startled at the appearance of the object, "What is that?"

"That is a kunai, and also my sign."

"Then it is your end Stoppable."

"I don't think so Monty.'"

Ron pulls off his gi top and reveals the Lotus Blade formed into armour around him.

"It ends for someone tonight. But it will NOT be ME," the Lotus Blade surged and formed a mask of a Japanese monkey demon.

Up next: THE FIGHT!!


	8. A fight and the loss of power

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and characters therein still remain beyond my grasp, but not my imagination.

Monkey Fist stared at the gleaming jade coloured armour. "What is that," he said slowly not wanting to believe his eyes.

"This, my faux simian friend is the Lotus Blade," Ron's voice made sure the smirk made it past the face mask, "As I am sure you already know."

"H-how is that possible? That was in none of the ancient texts!"

"I didn't read the text books. I listened to the blade itself."

The look of shock and revulsion was clear on the face of the mutated martial artist. "GIVE ME THE BLADE!"

"I will give you the blade one way Monty. You have to take it."

"Very well, MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!!"

A swarm of fur moved toward the lone hero. Looking at them he held up one hand and let loose his voice, "Monkey ninjas stop."

As one the monkeys stopped their approach, and listened to him.

"Return to the temples. Either I or one of my lieutenants will bring you further instructions."

The monkeys leapt into the air and made their way from the urban sprawl, leaving two figures clad in light and shadow facing each other. Ron strode forth, the blade encompassing his body clicked as he stepped. He stopped roughly twenty feet away from his arch nemesis.

"Now it is truly you and me one on one. What do you do now that you are facing me in an even fight?"

Monkey Fist laughed and smiled, "Who said this fight would be fair boy?"

"I said even, not fair. To be fair I would not be able to fight at my full ability."

"You impetuous WHELP! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Monty, Monty, Monty. Don't sing it. Just bring it," Ron moved sideways and beckoned him with an open hand.

Monkey fist charged and let loose a flurry of kicks and punches. Ron dodged, blocked, or absorbed all of them. The mutated mad man tried to press the attack by throwing the teen. He succeeded but was in slack jaw amazement when Ron flipped and slid on his feet to bleed off the energy of the flow.

"So, Monty, is that all you have? Can I cut loose on your sorry hairy ass now?"

"W-what?" said the stunned Englishman.

"I will take that as a 'yes'."

All of a sudden Ron was on top of him. A blurring of action and he felt hit twice at once. Another blur of action and he felt four strikes at once, another blur and eight more hits. Lord Montgomery Fiske for the first time that he can remember howled in pain. His adversary's strikes made more painful by the hardness of the mystical blade now armour.

Monkey Fist collapsed and looked up at the now towering fighter. "H-how?"

"Easy, I listened to the blade and the power in me. They have been teaching me and showing me that I need to do. When we got the mystical power, you already had power and skill so it sat on top of what you already had. It didn't have room to grow into you. You didn't let it. You just wanted to use it immediately.

I on the other hand had no skills for fighting. Had no power of my own and didn't want anything to do with it. But it slowly grew into me. The power planted its roots deep. Made sure it was secured and then started to gain strength. When we went into space I completed the destiny and became the Ultimate Monkey Master. I just didn't know it then. So it grew more. Then the Lotus Blade chose me. I didn't take it with me so it caused the power to grow stronger still. Now the power courses to me and when I ask it, it responds to my thoughts. I don't have to KNOW how to do this. I think I want to do it and the power makes sure that I can same with the blade. In truth Monty, you have made me what I am today. You made me into the thing that you wanted to be the most."

The mask melted away and the armour returned to a sword shape in the teen's hand. "It's over Monkey Fist. Give it up and go home. You are beaten, don't wind up broken also."

He slashes the air with the blade and sheaths it. Ron turns to leave and starts to walk off. He hears Monkey fist get up and scream as he jumps for him. Ron turns just in time to dodge the flying kick. He grabs the monkey mans ankle, strikes the inside of his knee, and then grabs the front of his gi. Dropping to the ground he forces the screaming head into the ground face first.

Looking down at the unconscious form of his arch nemesis Ron shakes his head, "You will be okay physically. But there is one thing that I need to do."

Ron pulls out the blade in both hands and his fingers start to move. At various times they stop, power starts to surge through Ron and the blade. All of a sudden he shouts and brings the blade down quickly to the neck of the unconscious man.

The blade stops as it touches ht hairy neck. The body of the prone English ninja glows and the glow starts to travel up the blade and into Ron. After the light is fully absorbed Ron kneels down and checks on the unconscious man.

"Sorry, but I could not leave you with the power. Nothing personal. I know we will meet again, and I know that it will not be this easy."

Ron looks to the sky and smiles as he starts to head to Kim's house. "Hmm I think that there will be time for dinner and a movie. Now how do you do that fast movement Hirotaka?"

The teen ninja slides out of the shadows and smiles at his boss. "It would be my pleasure to show you."

In fifteen minutes the boys the boys now in street clothes swagger to the front door of the possible residence. "Hi Mrs. Dr. P, Mr. Dr. P, Is Kim up in her room?"

"Along with half the neighborhood," Mrs. Dr P looked at Ron.

"Uh, right, sorry about that. I will make it up to you. Candle light dinner for two courtesy of Chez Ron?"

"Don't worry about it Ronald. Kim told us about it already. I am glad you are okay."

Ron and Hirotaka hurried up the stairs so they wouldn't contradict what Kim told her parents. Ron couldn't wait to hear this one. He knew it tore her up to lie to three people, her parents and him.

As the two strode through the door it got chaotic, to say the least. Bonnie was the first to react leaping up from the bed and using its bounce to throw her to both of them. She landed between them with an arm around each neck. Kim got off the floor from next to Josh and dashed to Ron.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I was so worried."

"I told you I would get him back to you safe KP."

"Yes but you didn't say anything about you."

"That was a secondary part of the mission. Good to complete but not necessary for success."

"Yes it was. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Rely on Yori to take my place on the team. That was her secondary mission."

Kim looked at him half in relief at seeing him, and half in terror at the thought that he had prepared in case he didn't come back.

"Don't worry KP. It's alright now."

Ron looked past his dear friend to Yori who was still standing next to the window. Her posture was one of relaxation, but her eyes told a different story. "You can stop worrying now Yori. Everything is okay, I am okay, Hirotaka is okay, even Monkey Fist is okay. Kind of."

"What happened to him Ron?" Kim asked sliding back to the floor next to Josh.

"We fought and since I didn't have to worry about anyone getting hurt it was over fairly quick. After I started to leave he tried to attack me from behind, I stopped him and knocked him out. Then I took his monkey power."

"You did WHAT?" asked Bonnie who stopped fussing over Hirotaka.

"His mystical monkey power, I took it. The blade and power told me how. I couldn't leave him with it. It was too dangerous in his hands, especially after he had been so soundly defeated. He is still dangerous, but it will take time for him to be ready to strike again."

Ron looked around the room. Definite stress. He didn't like that. "So who is up for a triple date?"

The four people that had coupled looked at him. He looked at Yori who gave him a large shy smile. "Okay, I will take that as a yes. So what says everyone meets back her in an hour?"

Bonnie looked up at Ron and gave him her worst look. He felt a chill like none before. "Umm, how about two hours instead."

She smiled at him and stood up. "I'll drop you off at your house on my way." She got up and started to push him out of the door.

"Hey, hey wait I didn't say good bye yet."

"You will see her shortly. Do you want it to be three hours?"

"Bye Yori. Bye KP. See you in a little bit."

Next a date and …


	9. Getting ready and a conversation

Disclaimers: Kim Possible ownership is still out of my reach. Though Santa did say that he would work on it for me for Christmas. Hey I asked for a red head for years and am now married to one. So you never know.

Ron couldn't wait. He was showered, shaved and dressed in under thirty minutes. He kissed his mother good bye and was out the door headed to Kim's house. On the way he wondered about the future. There were going to be a lot of changes. He knew that the time at the academy was going to be grueling this time. But he knew he needed the training to control the power seething in his body.

He entered the Possible residence as he always did and gave his greetings to the elder Possibles before heading up to Kim's room. He knocked before entering.

"Come on in Ron."

"Hey, KP. I know I am early but, ... Whoa."

Ron gazed at his friend in a towel. Her hair hanging straight down still wet. No matter how many times he saw this he always enjoyed it.

"What? You have seen me like this before."

"Yes, and I have the same response every time. So, you better?"

"Yeah, I don't know why I had the total breakdown. It's not like we haven't faced Monkey Fist before."

"Well this time he put you in a position to choose between two things that you didn't want to lose."

Kim nods and hugs Ron. Her hair smells like strawberries, thinks Ron. Her skin so soft, so tender. He looks at her.

"Um, Kim? Don't you think that you need to finish getting ready?"

"Yeah, but I was so scared today that I might lose you. I just want you to know how important you are to me."

"I know Kim. It is nice to actually hear you say it though."

Kim smiled at her friend, and finishes brushing out her hair. Placing the brush down she looks at him with big eyes and a smile.

"Ron?" she purrs.

"Y-yes?"

"Turn around time," she giggles at his reddened face.

"You suckered me into that one," Ron pouts as he turns around.

"Every time. So what all is planned tonight?"

"Well it is Saturday. So I was thinking number four."

"Dinner at Bueno Nacho followed by hopscotch?"

"No, that is number seven. Number four is Dinner at Bueno Nacho followed by a walk to the movies but I have no idea what is playing."

Kim laughs as she pulls her clothes out of the closet. "They put that type of stuff in the paper."

"Yes, but then I would have to worry about everything else that was going on in the world. And with worrying about you I just don't have that type of time."

Ron smiles at his friends flustered face. His smile is interrupted by a pair of socks flung at the back of his head.

"Done, you can turn around."

"So, can we talk about somethings that went on today?"

"Yeah, we kind of need to."

"So, when do you think we can head to the academy? Not that I am in a hurry, but I am."

"I will have to check. But a week out of school isn't like ditching a couple of periods to save the world."

"Maybe they can do the exchange thing like last time."

"That would work. Something else that I need to talk about. I am going to be expanding the team."

Kim waited for Ron's mouth to close again.

"Why?"

"Planning for the future. Bonnie is going to be joining in a support role."

"BON-BON? Kim, what are you talking about? You two are usually at each others throats."

"We had a nice long talk today. She is not our friend. But she does have some useful skills, that when she is ready she will probably tell you about. Plus, she has a way to help fund the team. Like how to keep us in nacos while in college. Put us through college and not to have to rely on favors to get things. Call it planning ahead."

"Kim, I know Bonnie. She doesn't do anything that does not benefit her. What's the score?"

"She knows that outside of high school all the popularity and power she has gathered will mean nothing. Team Possible is famous. While she won't be a starring member to the public she will get mentioned, just like Wade, and she will milk that. Consider us her security blanket against the real world."

"So to help her we get her help. It is like a mission."

"If it helps to think like that, then yes."

"Got it. So, anything else?"

"Yeah," Kim turns from Ron. "Yori. I don't know how you really feel about her, but I don't have any right to be mean to her or to try to keep you apart. I just don't want you to get hurt. She was so concerned about you while you were gone. She has been nothing but nice. I don't know why I feel like I do to her, but I ..."

"Conflicting emotions?"

"Yeah, it should be so not the drama, but instead it is Shakespeare."

"I know how you feel, KP. Trust me. Been through this SO many times."

Kim looked at Ron; she realized that THIS is how he felt when she went on about other guys, when she ditched him to go on a date. Was this jealousy?

"Friends?" asked Kim.

"Always," responded Ron, holding up his pinky.

Kim entwined hers with his.

"You know what KP? This could really work out."

She nodded as she flopped onto the bed and they waited for the others to arrive for the date.

AUTHOR NOTES: A bit of a let down at the end, BUT there will be more in the continuation. I would like to thank all those that have given me encouragement in this story. For those that may have caught references pertaining to another blond ninja, that will be explored later. A hint at thing to come.

Continued in: By Power Corrupted

Kind of ominous, huh? KEY EERIE MUSIC AND FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
